Futuristic Guardian Angel
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Cornelius Robinson requests his son to go back in time and keep his best friend company. Why? Wilbur doesn't know until she unexpectantly falls into his arms. Literally. If you don't like this, then don't read it thanks! WilburXKagome
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cornelius Robinson requests his son to go back in time and keep his best friend company. Why? Wilbur doesn't know until she unexpectantly falls into his arms. Literally.

()

_Kagome's POV_

I awoke tiredly with a yawn. Man, do I ever get a good night's sleep? I slowly got out of bed, stretching. Glancing in the mirror, I let out a gasp and took a few steps forward. My hand darted up to run over the large, dark bruise on the left side of my forehead before tracing the cut along my right cheek. That was when memories from the night before came flooding into my head.

_"Oh, that's right..." _I thought bitterly, pulling slightly back from the mirror. _"Almost 14 and I look like a train wreck as normal." _Sighing, I snatched the liquid foundation on my desk and applied it to the bruise, wincing visibly. I made sure it covered the whole bruise before smudging it across the scratch. I then took my powder that was my skin colour and applied it to the foundation to make it look as natural as possible. I sent my reflection a sarcastic smile before rolling my eyes and grabbing my clothes which consisted of a white blouse and black, knee-length skirt along with black pumps. Once changed, I brushed through my hair before braiding it back and tying it with a white ribbon. My eyes trailed over a small locket. I picked it up and hung it around my neck before I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see my friend, Goob.

"Hey, Goob." I greeted, allowing the small boy to enter my room. Things have been different for us since Lewis (or his new name, Cornelius) was adopted yesterday. Well, at least, different for me. It's gotten more difficult for me to do anything without hating myself.

"You'll never guess what, Kagome!" Goob looked at me with excitement. I gently laughed.

"What's got you so excited then, Goob?" I asked, smiling at his eagerness. However, i wish I didn't as what he said shattered me.

"I'm getting adopted!" Goob continued to ramble on about the family as my whole world crashed and burned.

_No... Not my last friend..._

Putting on a brave face, I smiled at Goob.

"That's amazing, Goob!" I said, watching the boy jump around.

"Oh! I gotta go pack my bags! Bye!" Goob waved at me and hurried out my room, slamming the door shut. One of the picture frames rattled before falling to the ground with a 'smash'. I gasped and lunged forward, moving the glass and broken frame aside before picking up the picture. It was a picture of Lewis, Goob and I all together. I clutched it to my chest, breathing heavily. I shook my head and grabbed my notebook and pen before rushing out of my room. I passed by Mildred, ignoring her when she called for me. I ran ulstairs to the rooftop and collapsed to my knees, crying.

Everything's slowly leaving me. It's not fair.

I opened my book and started writing how I felt, kneeling on the floor. My tears blinded me and I wasn't sure what I was writing until I stopped. I wiped away my tears and my eyes scanned the words.

_All alone I didn't like the feeling_  
_All alone I sat and cried_  
_All alone I had to find some meaning_  
_In the center of the pain I felt inside _

_All alone I came into this world_  
_All alone I will someday die_  
_Solid stone is just sand and water, baby_  
_Sand and water, and a million years gone by _

_I will see you in the light of a thousand suns_  
_I will hear you in the sound of the waves_  
_I will know you when I come, as we all will come_  
_Through the doors beyond the grave_

Shaking my head, I felt anger stir within me. Why was life so unfair?! Everyone's getting their happily ever after, _except me! _Why?!

I glared at my book, tears dripping down my face. Dropping it, I stood up. No one needs me anymore. Both my friends are gone and no one would want to adopt a girl almost 14 years old. There's no hope for my future, I just know it. I walked to the edge, looking down. I sighed, debating whether or not I should. Deciding against it, I wanted to see Goob before he left. Then, maybe I'll take the jump.

Turning, I went to walk back inside when I lost my footing. I fell backwards off the edge. I didn't scream. Maybe this was the way I was supposed to go. Closing my eyes, I accepted my fate. The wind rushed past me as I fell and I thought soon enough, it would all be over until I landed on something warm. I opened my eyes, only to stare up at the sky.

"Am I dead?" I asked in confusion. Then someone's head appeared in my vision.

"Did you just try to kill yourself?!" The stranger asked incredulously. My eyes widened as I realised I was in the stranger's arms.

"N-no! I lost my footing and I fell." I answered, blinking up at the stranger. He had lovely brown eyes and his hair was black and in a rather interesting... style. A cowlick, I think it's called. I quickly got out of his arms. He looked a bit familiar, but from where? "Who are you?" I questioned.

_Wilbur's POV_

Dad had called for me to go into the garage. Don't give me that look, I didn't do anything wrong! I entered a travel tube and popped up in the garage.

"Yes, dad?" I called, crossing my arms. Dad turned to me and smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. Ever since Lewis was sent back, he wasn't exactly himself. Like he's seen something horrible.

"I have a request for you." Dad said. I tilted my head, curious as to what it is. "I would like you to go back in time and keep my best friend company." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo, handing it to me. It looked a little worn but the female on it was crystal clear. She had pure black hair that reached her waist and soft blue eyes. She had a sweet smile on her face. I just gotta say that she's really pretty. But she also looks rather familiar.

"Who's she?" I muttered, staring at the photo.

"Kagome Higurashi. She was my best friend and, to be honest, my first crush." Dad chuckled softly. No wonder. "Will you go back then to see her?"

"You got it, pops." I winked, placing the photo in my pocket so I could identify her. "But why?"

"Well... It's just... you'll find out." Dad looked rather nervous but I didn't question it. "Go to the day after I'm adopted."

"All righty." I said, hopping into the time machine. I set the coordinates and headed off to the past to see Dad's old friend. I parked the time machine by the orphanage and hopped out before making sure it was invisible. I heard a sound above me only to see someone falling off the edge of the building. Quickly, I got under the stranger and caught them, only to find out it was a girl. Her eyes were clenched shut. She looked up to the sky and her eyes were a gorgeous blue. Wait...

"Am I dead?" She asked. This was the girl!

"Did you just try to kill yourself?!" I exclaimed. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"N-no! I lost my footing and I fell." She replied, quickly getting out of my arms. She stared at me, as if trying to figure out something. "Who are you?"

"That is an excellent question. I'm Wilbur. Wilbur Robinson." I introduced myself. She scanned me for a second before her face lit up.

"You're that guy from yesterday. The weird one who thought one of the kid's science projects was a tall guy in a bowler hat." She said, trying not to laugh. Of course, that's where I saw her from.

"So that's where I saw you." I said, realisation hitting me like a brick. She was the pretty one cheering Lewis on at the Science Fair yesterday.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." She bowed before holding out her hand. I grabbed it and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Now, what happened up there?" I asked. She laughed softly, scratching the back of her neck.

"I was pretty careless and fell off the edge." She admitted, giggling sheepishly. I then realised I may have messed something up by saving her. Panic ran of through my mind until she smiled at me sincerely. "Thank you for saving me from my stupidity."

"It's no problem." I smiled at her. "Talking about problems, you been having any?" Kagome's shoulders slumped forward and she frowned.

"I was really just...distraught. My best friend left yesterday and today I found out my last friend is getting adopted. And where does that leave me? A girl alone in an orphanage with no friends or family, only a notebook as her companion." Kagome shook her head sadly. Maybe this was what Dad was talking about. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"How about this, I come here every day to see you and we can be friends." I suggested. Kagome looked up at me hopefully.

"Really? You would do that?"

"Sure, I would. You seem like a cool gal, and plus, I want to be your friend." I admitted, smiling. Kagome's eyes lit up at that.

"That sound's wonderful, Wilbur. I would love to be your friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Wilbur quickly got out of the Time Machine and hurried out of the garage, searching for his dad.

"Daaaaad!" Wilbur yelled, going up many tubes. It reminded him of when he was searching for Lewis when he wasn't in the garage. Chuckling at the memory, he wondered if the same thing would happen with Kagome. Wilbur shook his head. As he remembered, that adventure was at the cost of him almost never existing. He headed towards his parents room and knocked. A shuffling was heard, then footsteps. The door opened and Cornelius smiled down at his son.

"Hey, Wilbur. Is something wrong?" He asked. Wilbur scratched the back of his neck.

"Here's the thing, I kind of saved your friend from going splat on the pavement and-"

"Wait, what?" Cornelius looked at him. "Did she jump off the building?!"

"N-no, she was just up there to clear some thoughts when she ended up losing her footing." Wilbur was surprised at his Father's worried look.

"If you weren't there, how would it have affected now? I don't understand." Cornelius muttered, running a hand through his gravity-defying hair.

"What? What's wrong, dad?" Wilbur asked. Cornelius looked at him.

"I don't remember her ever falling off the orphanage. That never happened." He admitted, thinking deeply.

"So, I saved her from something that wasn't supposed to happen?" The teenage boy scratched his head. "Then, what is supposed to happen?" Cornelius bit his lip before he sighed.

"She... isn't supposed to go like that." Cornelius said, not going into much detail. He tapped his chin. "What if... something I did when I went back is a reason that happened? But what? All I remember was going back and starting up the machine again. Or maybe when you were there at the fair?" Cornelius hummed. Wilbur thought, feeling just as confused as his father was.

"Oh, and I also... made a promise to visit her daily..." Wilbur chuckled nervously when Cornelius looked at him.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, earning a confused look from Wilbur. "This will do good for her, and you!"

"Do you mind telling me what is really meant to happen to her? And why you wanted me to visit her?" Wilbur looked exasperated.

"As I said, you'll find out. I just hope you can save her." Cornelius muttered.

_"Save her?"_ Wilbur thought in confusion before shaking his head.

"All right Dad, whatever you say." He said with a shrug.

"Dinner's ready!" Franny's voice was heard.

"Let's go." Cornelius said and the two walked off.

_ In the Orphanage_

Kagome sat up on the roof. Despite the fact she almost died, she wasn't shaken from sitting in her favourite spot. She turned when the door opened, Mildred walking over.

"Hi, Kagome, you coming down for dinner?" She said with a sympathetic look. Kagome sighed sadly, before turning away. Mildred sat by her. "I understand you're sad your two friends are gone, but life will get better for you. I know this. A family will come here one day and they will love to have you."

"Thanks for trying to help, but even my own parents didn't want me." She murmured.

"Now that's not tr-"

"I saw the letter, Mildred." Kagome confessed, making Mildred stop. "'Take this little brat, we don't even want her. I hope she stays here throughout the whole night and freezes to death.'" Kagome recited a part of the letter, her eyes dull. "'She's a burden, find someone kind enough to even put her in rags and let her sleep on rocks. We can hope she dies in this cold weather.'"

"That's enough." Mildred said firmly, making Kagome stop as her chest clenched tightly. "Even if they didn't want you, someone else will. The care Lewis, sorry I mean, Cornelius and Goob showed you should be enough to prove it."

"But then they were taken away from me." Kagome folded her arms. "Thanks Mildred, but I just need time to myself." Mildred frowned softly before patting her shoulder.

"I understand." She said before getting up and walking out. Kagome stared up at the sky as the sun set. When Wilbur saved her, many things were running through her head, so many feelings. The main feelings were joy that she was going to be able to see another day, yet disappointment that a possible suicidal attempt was thwarted. Getting up, Kagome made her way towards a rather worn-out box and opened it. She reached into a plastic bag within the box, pulling something out. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she stared at it before doing the deed.

()

wow, people are actually reading this. Holy crap, I can't even! I just love Meet The Robinson's so much and so...this happened. Wilbur is fabulous tho xD sorry for any typos, I type all chapters on my kindle xD


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome didn't regret her decision, nor was she proud of it. She swung her legs from her seat on her bed, staring at the floor. She fiddled about with the picture in her hand, sighing gently. Her fingers traced over Lewis's face, before Goob's. Kagome shook her head. She placed the photo on her bed and stood up. Kagome glanced in the mirror, staring at the bruise and cut still visible on her face. Her finger lightly touched the cut before jabbing her bruise. She winced at the pain but continued prodding it with a black painted nail. Kagome clenched her teeth before stopping.

"Ridiculous," She muttered, glaring at her reflection. "It should be darker than that. Stupid. Ugly." She grumbled in aggravation. A soft growl erupted from her throat. That was when she heard a faint scraping. Kagome looked up and around. Where was it coming from? She looked under the bed but didn't see anything. Humming in though, she glanced at the window to see a small black cat wriggling through the small gap. "Woah, woah, woah, little guy!" She moved forward, catching the small kitten before it fell.

"Meow." The feline mewled, blinking its wide green eyes at her. Kagome hesitated. The cat was rather cute, but it must belong to someone, right? Plus, she doubted she would be allowed to keep it. It didn't look that old, was it supposed to be wandering around? The cat looked about five months? Maybe seven?

"I wonder what your name is?" Kagome hummed, lifting the kitten up to eye-level. The cat meowed and reached a small paw to seat at her nose with. Kagome giggled. "You're so cute. Are you a boy?" The cat mewled in agreement and pawed at her nose again. "I'll take that as a yes, then." She laughed softly. "Where did you come from? Where's you mother? Or your owner?" The cat let out a puzzled look, tilting his head. "You don't... have an owner?" Kagome sighed.

Kagome sat on her bed, resting the kitten on her lap. He curled up, purring contently when her hand ran over the black fur.

_"Maybe this cat can help... with my loneliness?"_ Kagome thought. _"No, I know someone who could use a companion more than I."_ She got up, carrying the cat. She made her way outside of her room and headed down the halls, towards one of the other rooms. she knocked on the door. The door was opened and a small blonde girl looked up at her.

"Oh, Kagome, what brings you here?" She smiled up at her. Kagome knew this girl was rather lonely so decided to help her out.

"Hey, Lilly, do you know if we are allowed pets in the orphanage?" Kagome asked, smiling sweetly at the girl. The girl stared up at her, eyes wide.

"What happened!?" She exclaimed, pointing at Kagome's face.

"Oh, it's just a little accident that happened, no need to worry." Kagome insisted, bringing the attention away from her injuries. "So, do you know?"

"I think we are allowed pets, why?" Lilly tilted her head. Kagome handed her the small kitten, making her squeal. "You got me a kitten?!" Lilly took the cat, hugging him closely.

"He's a boy. Make sure Mildred knows you have this cat so she can help look after it." Kagome informed. Lilly nodded eagerly and sprinted past her. Kagome softly smiled, feeling accomplished at making the young girl happy before she went back to her room.

_In the Robinson Household_

Wilbur was lying spread eagle on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He recalled the events of today and thought about how he saved Kagome from becoming a splattered mess on the ground. Then, he remembered how his father said about 'saving' her later on in her life. Just what did he mean?

Wilbur pulled the photo from his pocket and looked at it, seeing the innocent look on Kagome's face. He placed the photo on his desk beside his bed.

"I wonder what's supposed to happen to her?" Wilbur muttered, trying to think. "I'm guessing it's something bad..." He felt wild scenarios pop into his head. Was she going to get ripped apart by some wild animals? Get caught in a fire? Die under a collapsing building? Drown? What if it wasn't something that drastic? Like, maybe she gets into the wrong crowds? Gets kidnapped? Wilbur shook his head.

_"Why am I so worried?"_ He thought, slightly confused. He looked to the desk and picked up the photo once again._ "There must be something I'm missing here. It should come clear soon enough, right?"_

"Wait." Wilbur squinted his eyes when he spotted something. Was that...? No, she wouldn't... would she? Wilbur pulled open a drawer and scavenged through it. He pulled out a magnifying glass and examined one spot on the picture, confirming his suspicions.

There, on her arms, were scars.

()

Well, sensitive subject everyone! I'm sorry if it bothers anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day rolled around and Wilbur burst into the garage, seeing his dad.

"Dad! Did you know about this?!" He questioned, lifting the photo to his father's face. Cornelius looked at the photo before glancing at Wilbur in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Wilbur?" He asked, easing his eyebrow. Wilbur pointed at the red scars on Kagome's arms and realisation dawned on Cornelius. The blond man bit his lip softly. "Yes." He said quietly. "Yes, I did know of this. As I said, I really hope you can save her." Cornelius removed his glasses before pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back on one of the time machines. "It was... awful. I can still remember it vividly. Her eyes usually bright eyes were so dull and cloudy, her lively skin colour was as pale as fresh snow."

"Y-you mean..." Wilbur trailed off, his eyes wide. His father had... seen his...? Oh, God. The thought was truly so horrible and terrifying that Wilbur had to try and keep down the bile that was rising up. Cornelius nodded, looking pale.

"I'll be honest, when I saw younger me, Lewis, last year, I felt so sorry for the poor boy who would... see _it_." The older male shook his head in despair before getting off the time machine. "Go and see her, and tell her... tell her she matters." Wilbur nodded and clambered into the time machine. He set the coordinates and shot off.

_"I have to save her."_ He thought, determination brewing inside of him. He flew to the top of the orphanage and made sure the time machine was invisible. Wilbur climbed out and headed into the orphanage. He snuck some of the random orphans only to bump into a small girl with blonde hair. She held a tiny kitten in her arms. She blinked her wide eyes up at him.

"Oh, hello." Wilbur greeted awkwardly. "Do you know where this girl's room is?" He showed the girl the photo of Kagome. The little girl's eyes widened.

"Kagome!" A smile grew on her face. "She gave me Noir yesterday!" She held up her cat. "Her room is a couple of doors down on the right side."

"Thank you." Wilbur walked on, thinking about the little girl's smile.

_She gave me Noir yesterday!_

That girl made Kagome sound so selfless to him. He entered the room and shut the door behind himself.

"Hey, Kagome, just as I promised, I've... arrived." Wilbur trailed off when he saw Kagome sleeping peacefully in her bed. He looked at the time only to see it was 8:43am. He turned back to the young girl, watching her rest peacefully. He took a step forward only to gasp, his eyes wide. On her forehead was a large, noticeable bruise and a deep cut on her cheek. Did she get this last night? Wilbur certainly didn't remember seeing them when he met her yesterday. He hesitantly reached forward, his hand just hovering over her face as if unsure. He then gently touched the bruise.

"Mmh." Kagome flinched softly before turning onto her back, her one arm positioned above her head and the other resting over her duvet. Wilbur had quickly retracted his hand when she moved and when he deemed it safe, continued to look over her. He stared at her right arm over her head only to see many scars, old and new, each rather deep and some faint marks from older ones. Wilbur's fingers outstretched and he traced some of the scars when he noticed some looked brand new, as old as... yesterday.

_"Oh, dear God."_ Wilbur thought, the bile rising up his throat again. This poor girl... His hand quickly pulled back into his chest. Kagome turned back onto her side. She let out a couple of sounds before her eyes fluttered open. A yawn escaped past her lips and she slowly sat up. The large t-shirt she wore slipped off her right shoulder, making her look rather small and making Wilbur blush slightly at the sight. Kagome looked at Wilbur with tired, hazy eyes.

"W-Wilbur?" She mumbled, stretching and arching her back. Kagome looked at him, before smiling tiredly. "Morning."

"M-morning." Wilbur replied, sending her a smile and a wave. Kagome, forgetting she was in just a large shirt and that Wilbur was there due to how tired she was, got up out of bed and walked to the mirror. She stared at her slightly beaten up look and her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh, disgusting." Kagome grumbled. Wilbur bit his lip before walking over and hugging the girl from behind.

"Don't say that. You look lovely, even with something so bad. Never feel like you don't matter, because you do." Wilbur murmured, reading his chin against her shoulder. "You matter to me. You're my friend." Kagome's eyes went wide as she stared at him from the mirror, absolutely speechless. Her eyes watered and she sniffed softly. The tears slipped down her cheeks as she pushed his arms off. Wilbur felt disappointment fill him until she turned and wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Wilbur hugged the girl back, allowing her to cry freely. When he had told her she mattered, she felt loved. By a boy she only met yesterday who saved her from dying, nonetheless. Her sobs died down to quiet sniffles and she pulled away. Wilbur sent her a comforting smile before wiping the tears from her eyes. "Are you going to be all right, now?" He asked her. Kagome nodded, smiling softly.

"Y-yeah. Thank you, Wilbur." She pulled back from the hug. Kagome cleared her throat softly. "Um, if you could please stand outside." Wilbur sent her a confused look. Kagome scratched the back of her neck. "I have to get changed."

"Oh." Wilbur's face turned bright pink and he covered his eyes as not to stare at her legs as he quickly hurried out. Kagome laughed behind her hand gently before grabbing her clothes which was a long-sleeved white dress, black tights and hire pumps. As her hair was in a braid all night, she pulled it out to make it wavy before doing her routine of covering the bruise and cut on her face before applying makeup to the ones on her arms in case her sleeves ever moved to reveal them. Flicking out her hair, she deemed herself presentable and walked out of her room. Wilbur stared. Her makeup must've been magic because she looked unharmed with unmarked skin. Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Wilbur asked, rubbing his hands together.

()

School holidays are over and my updates will not be as fast, sadly ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had pulled Wilbur out of the Orphanage and dragged him down the streets.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking very confused. Kagome looked back at him, grinning.

"You'll see!" She sent him a wink before turning back to watch where she was going. It has been about three weeks since she fell into his arms and the two had grown rather close. Kagome pulled him past many people, a wide grin still on her face.

She held his hand tightly to make sure he didn't let go. These past weeks felt too good to be true, Kagome was afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Kagome stopped and glanced around before turning to her right, still pulling Wilbur. The dark-haired boy looked at the people they past, earning either strange stares or knowing smiles. Even a group of teenage boys sent him small salutes and mouthed 'good luck' to him. Wilbur turned slightly pink once he realised what the boys implied and quickly looked away. Kagome then halted to a stop, making Wilbur bump into her.

"S-sorry." He apologised, chucking nervously. Kagome turned to him, still smiling.

"No problem, Wilbur!" She said happily. "This is my special spot." Kagome turned to show a grassy hill with a tree at the top. Letting go of Wilbur's hand, she sent him a smirk. "I'll race you." She rushed ahead, laughing.

"Oh, you're on!" Wilbur exclaimed eagerly, running after her. The two were neck-in-neck until Kagome ended up tripping. Yelping, Kagome ended up grabbing Wilbur's arm, dragging him down with her. They both yelled in surprise and collapsed to the grassy ground, blinking in confusion. That was when they realised the position. Kagome was sprawled out on the grass, staring up at Wilbur who trapped her underneath his body as he hovered over him.

"I-I'm sorry, Wilbur!" Kagome turned pink and looked away. Wilbur quickly moved off her, his face also very heated.

_"No, I can't get so attached. What have I done?"_ Kagome thought sadly. _"I won't be here soon, I should have not gotten attached."_ Wilbur cleared his throat, looking at Kagome.

"Well, awkward much?" He chuckled. Kagome giggled softly, getting up before offering her hand to Wilbur. He grabbed her hand and got up, the two friends smiling at each other. "I'm still gonna beat you, though!" Wilbur started running up the hill.

"Hey!" Kagome laughed, running up after him. The two both touched the tree at the same time, panting. "We seem to be just as fast as each other." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah." Wilbur mumbled. Both rested against the tree, sitting at the base of it. The two sat in silence until Kagome broke it.

"This was where I actually met my friend, Lewis." She said. Wilbur looked at her to see her eyes were shut and she had a blissful expression. "I didn't really meet him properly at the orphanage as most of the time I stayed outside. It was a normal day until..."

_"...And there are so many possibilities, so many places, so many styles to get down on paper!" A nine year old Kagome exclaimed, showing the couple her book. It was an interview to get adopted. "And these are just a few of the songs I've made. I also love art!" She pushed her book towards them. The man flicked through her book before he flinched at a page._

_"If you don't mind, what is with this drawing?" He showed her a drawing of a girl staring at a noose, her eyes dull. She stood on a chair, holding the rope in her hands. The drawing was in black and white. Kagome felt her breath hitch. It was the wrong book. The man flicked through the pages before setting down the book roughly. "I'm sorry, we're not looking for a creepy little girl who draws horrific things. Find someone more like you." The couple quickly hurried out, unable to stay in the room any longer. Kagome felt her heart break and she cursed her idiocy._

_"I should've checked. Idiot!" Kagome burst out of the room, passing by Mildred. She hurried out of the orphanage, tears leaking from her eyes. She didn't know where she was going and when she looked up, she spotted a grassy hill with a large tree. She made her way towards it before she collapsed to her knees in front of the tree, covering her face. She cried with despair._

_"Excuse me, miss, are you okay?" Kagome gasped and looked up to see a young boy with blond, spiked-up hair, blue eyes and glasses. He tilted his head and knelt beside her. Kagome furiously wiped away her tears. She had seen this boy about the orphanage sometimes._

_"O-oh, it's nothing. Just a rude couple calling me a creepy girl before leaving me." Kagome laughed bitterly. "I'm never going to get adopted."_

_"Don't say that!" The boy cried, making Kagome look at him in surprise. "They just weren't the right couple. One day there will be a perfect family for you. Let go of the past and keep moving forward." He said. Kagome smiled softly._

_"You're a smart boy. I'm Kagome." She introduced. The boy smiled up at her._

_"I'm Lewis. And thank you." The two smiled and nodded at each other._

Kagome let out a sigh before opening her eyes. Wilbur stared at Kagome in surprise.

"I'm sad he's gone. He was my first friend and now he's been dragged away from me." Kagome's eyes looked down at her lap.

"Well, remember, as he said, let go of the past and keep moving forward. You've got me." Wilbur replied, staring at Kagome. She gasped softly, looking at Wilbur.

_"It sounds so natural coming from him... It's like he's always known these words... but how? It's Lewis's saying."_ Kagome looked intently at Wilbur. Trying to forget about it, she shook her head before smiling.

"I do have you, Wilbur." Kagome hugged the boy, which he in turn sat there in surprise before hugging back.

_"But one day I'll lose you, and I don't want to ever see that happen. I'm sorry, Wilbur."_

()

Hooray! I actually updated on a school night! Huzza! Hope you guys like the chapter °3-


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't take it... _

Kagome sprinted off up to the rooftop, clinging to her notebook.

_ "That's the last time I'm doing an interview!"_ She thought angrily, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks. She fell backwards onto the box she normally sat on. Kagome stared out towards the cloudy sky, her fingers wringing together.

_That's it... _

She opened her notebook and flicked to an empty page before pulling out her pen. She started to write, anger ripping her up from inside. She stopped when she looked at the opposite page to see a copy of one of Lewis's inventions. Kagome felt a tiny smile touch her face before her feelings came back at full blast.

"Keep moving forward, keep moving forward, I can only see a goddamn dead end, Lewis!" She yelled out to the sky. Then, Kagome continued to scribble on the piece of paper. Her shoulders shook as she cried before ripping out the page. Kagome pulled an envelope from her notebook and put the piece of paper in, writing something on the front. She got up and dropped it onto where she sat and hurried back inside.

_Not fair not fair not fair..._

Kagome passed by many of the other orphans, entering her room and shutting her door roughly. She wiped her tears away before staring at the noose dangling down from the ceiling. Kagome took a step forward.

_You matter to me._

Kagome gasped, blinking her teary eyes. She shook her head quickly and went to walk forward but stopped.

_How about this, I come here every day to see you and we can be friends._

Kagome's eyes widened and she grasped her hair, shaking her head.

"Get out, get out, get out of my head!" She hissed quietly, still shaking it vigorously.

_Remember, as he said, let go of the past and keep moving forward._

"Please..."

_You've got me._

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed, collapsing to her knees and sobbing violently. The voice, _his_ voice, stopped as Kagome broke down. She gazed longingly at the noose before getting up. She snatched a chair and pulled it up under the noose. Kagome glanced at her reflection sadly before rubbing her face to remove all the makeup to reveal a couple of bruises and some cuts on her face. "It's amazing what you can do to yourself." Kagome got up onto the chair before slinging the noose around her neck. "Goodbye, Wilbur." She murmured. Just as she kicked away the chair, the door was opened.

_Earlier on, with Wilbur_

Whistling happily, Wilbur hopped into the time machine before looking at his dad.

"I'm glad you told me to befriend Kagome. She's really something." He admitted, making his father chuckle.

"Isn't she just? I hope she's doing well." Cornelius frowned, shaking his head.

"I hope so too. I won't let her do it. I don't know what I'd do if she did it." Wilbur sighed softly, running a hand over his hair. Cornelius smiled.

"You like her, don't you?" The man asked, earning a bright blush.

"Th-that! Is an excellent question!" Wilbur exclaimed before falling into an awkward silence. "W-wait, whaat? That-that's just- noo, of course n- Ye-I mean maybe!" Wilbur covered his face as he made a fool out of himself. Cornelius chuckled.

"It's very sweet, son. Now, you'd better get going." He smiled. Wilbur nodded before shutting the time machine and heading off to the orphanage. He landed, the craft invisible and hopped out. When he got out, a bad feeling weighed down on him as he spotted the letter on a box with his name on it. Nervously, the black-haired boy picked it up and opened it before grabbing a piece of paper. He started to read it. His eyes widened and he dropped it to the floor, sprinting into the orphanage and down the stairs.

_Dear Wilbur, thank you for all the wonderful times we've had, But I just can't take it anymore._

Wilbur ran through the halls, fear etched on his face.

_Every interview is a failure because I mess it up._

Oh, why? Oh, why didn't he bring the time machine to come earlier?

_Never think it's your fault, because it's not. You're a brilliant friend. Plus, there will be someone that comes and replaces me in everyone's lives._

He panted heavily, tears developing in his eyes. Wilbur pushed past many kids, making them exclaim.

"Sorry!" He called her his shoulder, trying to make it on time. He couldn't let it happen he just couldn't let Kagome die.

_Goodbye, Wilbur, I hope you'll remember me. I'm going to rest in peace_.

His heart raced once he spotted Kagome's room and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it.

_Sincerely, Kagome Higurashi._

He opened the door quickly only to see Kagome just remove the chair, falling. She gagged and hacked, her body gasping for air as it tried to keep her alive. Wilbur looked around before spotting a sharp yet rough-bladed knife on her desk. He snatched it and quickly grabbed the chair, getting up behind her.

"N... n... o..." Kagome rasped, twisting around to try and get him away but failing. Wilbur wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her up, using the other hand holding the knife to saw through the rope quickly. Kagome gasped and coughed, saliva trailing down her chin. Once the rope was cut through, Wilbur held Kagome bridal style as she coughed. "Wh-why?" Kagome asked, looking up at him as he got down from the chair and set her down. His arms wrapped around her and his shoulders shook violently as he cried, burying his face into her hair. Wilbur pulled Kagome's head into his chest, making her blink. He sobbed quietly, tightening his hold on the small female to make sure that she really was still here.

"I don't... I just..." Wilbur's words caught in his throat. "I don't know what I would do if you left me. Please, I care about you so much, Kagome! I..."

"Wilbur..." Kagome whispered softly when his tears hit the top of her head. He pulled back and held her shoulders, making her stare at him.

"Kagome, I should have done this before I lost the chance, I'm so sorry." Wilbur said quickly, making Kagome stare at him in confusion.

"What are you talking abo-" Kagome was cut off when he moved forward, pressing his lips firmly to hers. Wilbur pulled away, staring at the rather surprised look on her face.

"Oh..." Was all she could say.

()

I hope y'all like this chapter! Quite dark, but with a happy-ish ending!


	7. Chapter 7

Wilbur tugged Kagome up onto the rooftop.

"I've got to show you something pretty cool, just promise not to freak out." Wilbur said. Kagome nodded, still thinking about the kiss. After, it had become awkwardly silent until Wilbur had broken it to tell her to come with him to the roof. She wondered if she should tell him her feelings? Taking a deep breath, Kagome was about to speak when Wilbur was... floating in mid-air?! Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. It was then Wilbur touched a couple of buttons and a machine appeared in front of her. Kagome took a step back.

"Holy crap, Wilbur!" She exclaimed. He held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" Wilbur questioned seriously. Kagome blinked.

"Of course I do." Kagome grabbed his hand and was helped into the machine. "What is this?"

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur stated, shutting the time machine and setting coordinates for home.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Another excellent question!" Wilbur avoided her question again. Kagome rolled her eyes before touching the bruise on her neck that was forming. She turned to Wilbur again.

"Just what is going on?"

"You're full of excellent questions today, Kagome! And you'll find out in due time." Wilbur said as they started flying. Kagome let out a yelp and grabbed onto him. Colours swirled around the time machine before a sight appeared before Kagome. It looked like a really futuristic, sci-fi future. They passed by a sign which said 'Todayland' and Kagome looked about with wonder. There were strange things like Bubble Transport, InstaBuildings, it was simply magnificent. That was when Kagome realised Wilbur had kind of lied to her. Pulling back, she lightly hit him in the arm.

"You never did tell me where you came from! Always avoided the question, but now I see why. I would have thought you were crazy if you said 'oh, hey I live in the future! And I have a time machine!'" Kagome felt herself sigh. "Wow, what an amazing future."

"Yeah. Next stop, home." Wilbur flew towards a large house, making Kagome stare at it with wonder and surprise. The entered the garage and parked the Time Machine before waving to Cornelius, opening up the machine. "Hi, Dad. I've got someone you might want to see." Wilbur hopped out before offering his hand to Kagome. She took it and got out carefully, looking a round the huge garage.

"Wow, Wilbur. You have a large garage." She said with awe. Cornelius's eyes widened as he stared at the female. Was it really...? No, it couldn't be. Kagome felt someone's gaze on her and she glanced at the older man. She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "L-Lewis?" Kagome whispered incredulously. She took a nervous step forward, staring at the man. She lifted a hand and touched his blond hair. "The years... they've been very kind to you."

"Kagome..." Cornelius reached forward and touched her face, staring at the bruises. That was when he saw the purple tint on her neck and the noose hung loosely around it. "It was that day?" Cornelius turned to Wilbur, who nodded.

"I got her down." He replied, looking at Kagome with concern. Kagome looked to the floor in shame.

"I gave up with the interviews. Almost at the age 14? No one wants a teenager." She admitted, fiddling with her fingers. Cornelius scanned over the girl before turning to Wilbur quickly, Carl walking over.

"I see you didn't bust the time machine again!" Carl said in amazement, making Wilbur roll his eyes. Oh great, the robot was bringing up last year.

"Do you realise how much this could alter out future, Wilbur? Bringing her here?!" Cornelius exclaimed. Wilbur scratched the back of his neck.

"That is an excellent question. I guess... I forgot." He looked at the floor.

"I'll run the numbers." Carl offered, his chest opening. He calculated, paper streaming from his mouth as Kagome stared in amazement.

"Woah. Who made this thing?" She questioned, awestruck as she removed the noose from her neck. She dropped it to the floor, making Wilbur smile.

"My dad invented Carl." Wilbur informed, making Kagome look at Cornelius.

"See? I knew you had a bright future ahead of yourself, Lewis! I'm so happy for you! I just knew it!" Her hands clasped together and she smiled at the tall man. No one really called him Lewis in years and hearing it come from his friend, it felt good. Kagome's eyes shone with admiration when Carl ripped the paper from his mouth and scanned it. He let out a gasp and the trio wasn't sure if it was bad or good.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked with worry. Carl handed him the long strip of paper and his eyes widened. Cornelius walked over and looked over his shoulder, his eyes also going wide.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome questioned, feeling rather nervous until Wilbur and Cornelius looked at her with wide smiles.

"Well, since in the normal timestream you die, it seems that there's a large chance you could stay here without altering our present." Cornelius informed. Kagome hummed, tapping her chin.

"What percentage?"

"98.9999% chance." Carl said. Kagome whistled low, crossing her arms.

"Nice. And what about that 1.0001%?" She asked.

"Nothing to worry about!" Wilbur insisted, grinning. "So, what do you say? Do you want to stay?"

"I would love to stay with you guys." Kagome smiled gently.

"Great! There are plenty of empty rooms around." Cornelius clapped his hands. That's when they were called to by Franny.

"Boys, lunch is ready!" Franny's voice was heard. Kagome looked at Cornelius as he called back.

"Just coming! And please set up an extra place, we have a guest!" He said before noticing Kagome staring at him. "Something wrong, Kagome?"

"I can't wait to meet your wife! I bet she's really awesome!" Kagome smiled up at him.

"Yeah, and she's always right, ey, dad?" Wilbur chuckled. Cornelius laughed quietly.

"Let's go, you two." He walked over to a travel tube and shot up. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Holy God, that is awesome!" She said with a straight face, making Wilbur laugh. "Did Lewis make these?!" Kagome watched Wilbur nod. He led her towards the tube, holding her hand. They went up the tube before popping up somewhere. Kagome stumbled when they landed and fell forward, knocking into Wilbur. Wilbur caught her.

"Woah, woah, easy. It's your first time, wait until you get your balance." He murmured. Kagome looked up at him, blushing softly. The two stared at each other when someone cleared their throat. The two jumped away from each other, their faces brightly coloured. "U-uh, hey, m-mom!" Wilbur greeted nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of Franny.

"Wow, Wilbur, your mother is so pretty!" She exclaimed, making the woman laugh.

"Thank you. Are you a friend of Wilbur's?" Franny asked. Kagome nodded, smiling.

"I guess you could say that I am." She laughed softly, making Wilbur turn slightly pink.

"So, does that mean you...?" He loomed at her hopefully. Kagome nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah. I was gonna tell you but then you made me forget when you were kind of floating in mid-air." She giggled softly.

"Your father explained to me where she came from and that there was a very large percentage she could live here normally." Franny said. "And I must say, I really think you two are cute together. Maybe make up a ship name."

"M-mom!"

"Mrs Robinson!"

()

And now some cute, random funny moments and heartfelt scenes! Yaaaaaay!


	8. Chapter 8

When gathered at the table, the Robinson family immediately all directed questions at Kagome, who sat there politely trying to answer them all.

"So, where'd you come from, Kagome?" Tallulah asked, looking at the girl. The young, Japanese girl smiled.

"Oh, I lived in the orphanage with Lewi-Oh, sorry I meant, Cornelius." Kagome corrected herself. The family stared at her.

"You mean you're from the past? But... won't that alter our present?" Bud asked. The others nodded in agreement, looking worried. Kagome grew nervous at that until Wilbur grabbed her hand under the table to reassure her.

"She was supposed to die... in an... accident about the time I brought her here. Carl ran the numbers and everything's going to be just fine." Wilbur said to them, making them calm down. Kagome was still tense, clutching his hand.

_"What if they don't like me because I'm from the past?"_ Kagome thought, her grip slightly tightening. She thought of many scenarios in her head of how they'd hate her, tell her to get out until she froze at what Lucille said.

"Well, we welcome you to our family, Kagome." She said. Kagome looked up quickly in surprise.

"Yeah, welcome to the family!" The other family members said in agreement. Kagome grew very shocked before smiling gently.

"Thank you." She murmured, her body relaxing. Wilbur smiled at Kagome before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Please, not at the table, Wilbur. You two can have a make out session later." Cornelius teased, making the relatives chuckle. Wilbur and Kagome blushed.

"L-Lew!" Kagome exclaimed, saying Cornelius's nickname. She sent him a small glare. "Not cool!" Cornelius chuckled again as the family ate their food. Kagome rolled her eyes, letting go of Wilbur's hand. They continued to eat, tossing questions around which were gladly answered.

"So, this is the Kagome who was your friend along with Mike?" Franny asked her husband, earning a nod. She turned to Kagome and smiled mischievously. "Great. Now I can get things to embarrass you with!" Kagome laughed softly behind her hand.

"Aww, Lewis, there are some great moments I could share about you!" She smirked, making Cornelius facepalm.

"Have you and Wilbur known each other for a while?" Laszlo asked.

"Around a month now." Kagome stated, looking at the redhead. "He's been popping in to see me daily."

"So that's where he's been going!" Laszlo said, making Kagome look at him. The redhead continued. "He keeps on disappearing abruptly for a while every day. So that's where he went."

"Oh, I see." Kagome looked at Wilbur as he blushed softly, chuckling nervously. "Well, I won't be going back, as you know." Kagome moved her long braid behind her back.

"Of course! You just make yourself comfortable right here in our home." Franny insisted. "You're so polite and a delight to have here. We can even enroll you into Wilbur's school!" Wilbur's head shot up, his eyes wide. Oh dear, his school? With all those goddamned boys that would surely eye her like wolves zoning in on a steak? Oh, Hell.

"That sounds like fun! As long as I get to stick with Wilbur!" Kagome agreed, making Wilbur choke on his sandwich. Kagome patted his back, looking worried. "Oh dear, Wilbur, are you all right?" Wilbur breathed deeply.

"I really don't like the idea of you coming to my school." He admitted, making Kagome raise her eyebrow.

"And why is that?" She questioned incredulously, crossing her arms. Wilbur scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed that he was feeling so jealous.

"There's just... a few idiotic people I don't want you to be seen by in my school. Mainly... boys." He said, trying not to sound too obvious but Kagome caught on quickly. Her mouth opened into the shape of an 'o'.

"You're jealous!" She grinned. The family looked at Wilbur who looked away. "You are so jealous of other guys, aren't you?" Kagome poked his arm.

"That is an excellent question I will not even answer." Wilbur crossed his arms, making Kagome pout.

"Wilbur, I love you, not anyone else." She insisted, grabbing his hand. Wilbur looked at the sincerity in Kagome's eyes before sighing. He squeezed her hand softly before remembering they were at the table. "I'll prove I love you and only you."

"Don't do anything dirty now, kids." Cornelius teased, making the two teenagers glare at him playfully.

"Please, Lewis. Just... No." Kagome said with a straight face, making the others laugh. Wilbur quickly got up, his embarrassment creeping into him rapidly.

"I'll go show Kagome to her room." He said before pulling Kagome with him. Kagome sent the family a polite wave before allowing herself to be dragged off to a Travel Tube. They shot through it, leaving the family to continue eating. Wilbur rubbed his face when they landed, sighing. "How embarrassing." He muttered quietly. Kagome giggled.

"Your family's really nice. Lewis is really happy with you guys, it's amazing how much his past has changed." She said, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled fondly. "I'm really proud of him. He's got a loving family, a great mind for building inventions, it's just mind blowing that all this has happened under... thirty years?" Kagome tapped her chin.

"Thirty one." Wilbur corrected. The two walked down the halls when Wilbur came to a door. "This is your room, mine is just to the left." Kagome wrapped her arms around Wilbur, resting her head against his chest. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Proving my love for you." Kagome pulled back slightly before leaning up and kissing Wilbur softly. The kiss deepened a bit, before Kagome pulled way, blushing softly. "I love you." Wilbur stared at her, rather speechless until he processed what Kagome had said.

"I love you too." He replied, slinging an arm around her.

()

Cute chapter! Yaaaay!


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome swung her legs as she relaxed on her bed, humming softly. She stared up at the ceiling as she fell back on the bed. She sighed blissfully before rolling into her side.

"I feel a lot better than I did. I wonder why?" Kagome muttered. The fluffy duvet felt heavenly against her body and she shut her eyes. A knock at her door made her eyes snap wide open. Kagome sat up. "Come in." She called. The door opened to reveal Wilbur. He smiled.

"Hey, Kagome." He greeted before walking over and sitting next to the young Asian. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck.

"Hey, Wilbur." She murmured, a small smile on her lips. Wilbur wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him. He kissed the top of her head softly and released a sigh. Kagome lifted her head and looked at Wilbur before going to kiss his cheek. Wilbur, being a sneaky little shit, turned his head so their lips connected softly. Kagome blushed slightly but kissed him nonetheless. Both of their eyes shut and Kagome's arms moved from Wilbur's shoulders only to wrap around his neck. Wilbur's arms moved around her waist as they kissed. It felt like an eternity but it was only a few seconds before they pulled away. "Sneaky." Kagome muttered, earning a chuckle and a toothy grin.

"You know you love it." Wilbur insisted, making Kagome smile. Kagome rested her head against his chest and let out a yawn. Wilbur moved them both so they were lying on the bed, Kagome's head resting on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other. "Is this better?" Wilbur asked, earning a small nod from Kagome who shifted slightly but not much.

"Couldn't be better." Kagome whispered, growing rather tired. Wilbur ran a hand through her loose hair, humming.

"Do you want me to switch off the light?" He questioned. Kagome nodded once again, her mouth opening with another loud yawn.

"If you don't mind." She said. Wilbur reached over and switched the light off before the two were just lying in bed with the moonlight coming in from the window. "Good night, Wilbur. I love you." Kagome murmured, closing her eyes. Wilbur glanced down at her before smiling.

"I love you too. Good night." He replied before shutting his eyes as well. They both listened to the silence, comforted by each other's body warmth and drifted off to sleep.

When the morning rolled round, Kagome was awoken with the feeling of her hair being played with. She looked up at Wilbur and smiled.

"Good morning." She greeted. Wilbur replied with a small 'good morning'. Kagome sat up and stretched her arms out. "That was the best sleep I've ever had." She admitted. Wilbur sat up and smiled at Kagome.

"I'm glad." He kissed her on the lips quickly before hopping off the bed. "I'm going to get changed. School is in, like, two hours or something." Wilbur headed out of the room, shutting the door behind himself. Kagome hopped out of bed and went through the drawers, finding some of Franny's old clothes that she was given. Kagome removed her clothing and grabbed a black blouse and a black knee-length skirt along with black tights. She put the clothing on before looking in the mirror. A bruise was faintly there so she grabbed some foundation and applied it like she normally did before adding the powder until it looked like her skin was just normal. Kagome exited the room and looked to her right to see Wilbur. He grinned, wearing his trademark shirt with blue jeans.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Franny's voice called. Kagome and Wilbur nodded at each other and headed off up a travel tube. They popped up in the dining room, only to find some of the family members already there, hunched together and giggling. Both teens looked at each other in confusion before Wilbur spoke up.

"What's so funny, guys?" He questioned. Tallulah looked at them both and grinned.

"Oh, you two are so cute!" She said. Both teens suddenly got a bad feeling and rushed over only to see a picture of both of them holding each other fast asleep. Kagome and Wilbur turned bright red.

"Wh-who took this?!" They both exclaimed, their faces flushing brighter. The family laughed warmly, cooing at how adorable they looked asleep with each other. Franny smiled at them.

"You two did look comfortable when your father and I came through to wake you up. We just couldn't resist!" She said, looking at Wilbur. Cornelius chuckled as the two teens sputtered in embarrassment, unable to say anything whatsoever. Kagome covered her face, blushing brightly until the colour drained from her face at a question she really hoped would be avoided.

"Why is there a bruise here?" Uncle Art pointed at the bruise on her face in the picture. Kagome paled visible, gulping quietly. Sounds came out of her mouth but she couldn't form coherent sentences or words. Her eyes were wide and Wilbur realised how uncomfortable she was with this topic.

"Ah... uh... um, I, uh... Umm... err..." Kagome felt pressure on her when the whole family stared at her. She nervously gulped once again. Wilbur wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sent his family a bit of a warning look.

"Don't pester her about it. As you can see, she clearly doesn't wish to discuss it." He said firmly before sitting the girl in a seat, taking the empty one next to her. His right hand reached over and grasped her left one under the table, rubbing the back of her hand soothingly. Cornelius cleared his throat.

"Well, I hope you two are excited for school today." He changed the subject. Franny sent Kagome an apologetic and sympathetic look. Kagome shrugged softly. Then, Carl came out and declared that breakfast was ready as his chest opened up. Many mini Carl's came running out with dishes, setting them in front of people. When Kagome received her plate, she stared at it in shock. There were three pancakes drizzled in syrup and a separate plate with some bacon on it. Kagome looked up only to glance at Cornelius who was smiling warmly at her.

"I remember you loved your bacon and pancakes." He said, making Kagome's eyes widen.

"You... remembered? After, what, thirty years? You actually remembered what I liked?" Kagome asked in astonishment as Cornelius nodded. She felt very warm deep in her chest at the fact that despite the years Cornelius probably thought she was dead, he remembered stuff about her. Kagome smiled and looked down. "Thank you." She murmured before digging in to her food like everyone else.

()

So so so so SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT UGH I FEEL REALLY REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK HAPPENED. UUUUUUUUGH.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome nervously stared up at the large school building and shifted slightly. What if the other students didn't accept her for looking different? Wilbur noticed her tense state and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Kagome breathed deeply before looking at her boyfriend. He sent her a reassuring look.

"You're going to be fine, Kagome. I won't let anyone hurt you." Wilbur promised. Kagome sighed before nodding, squeezing his hand softly. The two walked past the gates and towards a set of travel tubes. They went up one that said 'Reception' and collected her timetable. The receptionist handed the timetable over with a smile.

"Please, have a nice day!" The woman pushed up her glasses before going back to typing on the computer. Kagome glanced at her timetable, Wilbur looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm, you have the majority of classes with me excluding Art and History." He murmured, making Kagome look at him. She smiled softly, relief washing over her.

"Thank God." Kagome laughed, grabbing his hand once again. Wilbur tugged her along through the halls before entering the large cafeteria where many students were gathered, chatting with each other or eating something for breakfast.

"Wilbur!" A voice called out. A hand popped up from the sea of heads, waving up in the air. Wilbur smiled and pulled Kagome past the many students and stopped in front of three teens their age. Two were long, silver-haired boys with golden eyes. The slightly shorter one had a leather jacket and a white shirt along with black jeans. His eyes were narrowed distastefully at the stranger holding onto Wilbur. The other boy looked more elegant with black jeans and a white button-up shirt. The girl had long midnight black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black knee-length skirt and a white t-shirt. Kagome tilted her head slightly.

"Hey, guys." Wilbur smiled at the three. "Where's Sango, Miroku and Rin?"

"I dunno." The girl shrugged, crossing her arms and leaning against the tough-looking silver head. "Probably in the art department." Kagome glanced down at her feet, twisting them against the floor before biting her lip. "Who's she?" Kagome gasped, lifting her head quickly with her eyes wide. She looked at the three other teens nervously, biting her lip.

"This is Kagome. She's my girlfriend." Wilbur replied. Kagome looked at him with a slight blush. "Kagome, these are my friends Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kikyo." He introduced everyone. Kikyo smiled brightly before taking a step forward. She grasped Kagome's hands with her eyes shining.

"So you're Japanese like me?" Kikyo asked hopefully. Kagome nodded, smiling back.

"Yes. Yes, I am. It is a pleasure, Kikyo." She replied. "I'm taking from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's names, they are also from Japan?" Kikyo shook her head.

"No. It's what their parents wanted to call them but they are not native to Japan." Kikyo said. "I hope we can become close friends!" Kagome nodded, grinning.

"I'm sure we will!" Wilbur smiled as Kagome conversed to the other Japanese female. He knew life was going to get better for her and it was definitely turning brighter. Kagome looked at Wilbur and smiled at him. She turned and hugged Wilbur closely, burying her face into his shirt. Wilbur hugged her back, allowing her to cling to him tightly.

"Life is getting better." She murmured to him. Wilbur nodded, resting a hand on top of her head. Kagome shut her eyes and grinned, pulling back and looking at the three other teens. That was when the bell rung, signalling first period was going to start and that everyone should get their butts over there right now. Kagome looked at her timetable. "English." She muttered, making Wilbur grin and pull her along to the first class. They entered the room and the teacher looked at them. Some students glanced at them and muttered between each other once they spotted Kagome. The teacher beckoned Kagome over. She walked over, fiddling with her fingers as Wilbur sat in his seat. The teacher turned his warm gaze to the Japanese female. He raised an eyebrow and set the register down on the table.

"You're the new pupil, correct?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head quickly. "I'm Mr Fraser, go ahead and take a seat in any empty seat." Kagome nodded once again and quickly made her way to a seat right next to Wilbur. They looked at each other before looking to the front. Students piled in and the bell rung once again, chattering with each other. "Class, today we will be reading Shakespeare." Someone raised their hand.

"Sir, which work of Shakespeare will we be reading?" The boy asked. Mr Fraser looked at him.

"Hamlet." He replied before grabbing holographic screens and handing them each out to students. Kagome looked at the screen. She didn't exactly understand how to use it. Wilbur pointed out the buttons at the top and told her how to switch it on and which buttons where to turn the pages. Kagome's eyes widened and she loomed at Wilbur.

"Did Lewis create these things too?!" She whispered in shock. Wilbur nodded, smiling softly before looking at his screen and switching it on. Kagome followed suite. Her eyes watched the screen light up and words pop up. Her eyes widened once again.

_"Damn, Lewis is definitely a genius."_ She thought before she began to read.


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch had rolled around and Kagome was sat with Wilbur and her new friends. Kikyo gushed about the fellow Asian's hair and how long and thick it was. Kagome laughed softly.

"Oh, your hair is just such a lovely raven colour and when the light hits it just right, it looks blue!" Kikyo said, touching Kagome's long braid.

"Thank you, Kikyo. I love your hair too. It's so silky soft and black!" Kagome lifted a lock of Kikyo's hair. Kikyo giggled at the compliment. Kagome smiled. It felt good to have a female friend. Kagome held Wilbur's hand under the table and with her free hand, she played about with the food on her plate. As she wasn't hungry, there was half the food left on the plate. Inuyasha eyed it hungrily, like the pig he is. Kagome noticed this and handed him the plate. Grinning, Inuyasha said his thank you and scarfed it down in a matter of seconds.

"Honestly, I still can't believe I'm related to such a pig." Sesshomaru scoffed, rolling his sharp eyes in annoyance. Inuyasha glared at him.

"What'd ya say, ya bastard?" He exclaimed. "Ya wanna go again?" Sesshomaru sent him an unimpressed look.

"You're going to lose again if you fight with this Sesshomaru." He replied with a monotone. Inuyasha's rage boiled further. He got up onto his feet.

"I WILL WIN THIS TIME, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled before rushing out. Sesshomaru sighed, his patience wearing thin. He got up and followed in the direction his brother went in. Kagome blinked, her eyes wide with shock as Wilbur and Kikyo looked bored, as if this happened every day. Wilbur noticed Kagome's surprised expression and chuckled softly before filling in for her.

"Inuyasha always picks a fight with Sesshomaru, don't worry about it. He never even wins against him." Wilbur informed, making Kagome look at him. Shaking her head, Kagome rested her forehead in the palm of her hand while processing that the fact those two brothers physically battling was a normal, every day thing.

"Oh wow, and you're both not worried they might get seriously injured?" She asked them.

"No. Sesshomaru-kun always goes lightly on his brother. Inu-kun may get bruised, but the only thing that's viciously hurt is his big fat ego." Kikyo laughed, crossing her arms. Kagome bit her lip but nodded.

"Don't worry, Kagome. They'll be fine." Wilbur insisted, pressing a kiss to Kagome's lips. Kagome sighed and kissed back before pulling away.

"All right." She nodded, blushing slightly. Kikyo cooed.

"Awww, you two are so cute together!" She gushed with joy, her eyes shining brightly. Kagome's blush got darker.

_Later_

"You're an absolute genius, dude!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at Cornelius from his seat. "I mean, you created the travel tubes, those holographic screens, Carl, THE TIME MACHINE, and so much more! I knew life was going to get better for you! The science fair did do you good!" She ranted, a large smile on her face. Cornelius chuckled, smiling as his childhood friend rambled. It was quite funny but he just had to cut her off.

"Tonight, we're going out to eat. Would you like to see Goob again?" Cornelius asked, earning a wide-eyed stare.

"Of course I would love to see Goob again!" She said with excitement. Cornelius laughed once again before looking at Wilbur.

"Might want to calm your girlfriend down before she explodes." He joked. Wilbur chuckled before resting his hands on Kagome's shoulders and steering her out of the garage and up the travel tubes. They entered Kagome's room.

"I know how to make you calm down." Wilbur kissed Kagome softly, making the excited girl relax and kiss back. Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed a bit harder before pulling away.

"Love you." Kagome grinned, making Wilbur laugh. He gave her a chaste kiss.

"Love you too, Kagome." Wilbur replied, hugging the Asian girl closer. Kagome sighed, resting her head against his chest as her arms then wrapped around his torso. The two stood like that for a bit, holding each other. Kagome nuzzled her face into Wilbur's trademark shirt, her fingers clutching the black fabric.

"I still can't believe I was so close... to..." Kagome trailed off, gulping quietly. "I never would have been here with you now, Wilbur. Thank you for saving me from something I would have regretted in the after life if there is one." She held him closely. Wilbur gasped as the memory of her body writhing as she hung in the air flashed in his head. His grip tightened on the small female as a lump formed in his throat. At the thought of truly losing her, he just couldn't handle it.

"I will make sure no harm comes to you for as long as I live." He muttered, one hand reaching up to run through her hair as he removed the bobble and his fingers released her hair into long waves. Kagome sighed at the blissful feeling, her eyes shutting.

"Do you promise?" Kagome murmured gently. Wilbur nodded without hesitation.

"I promise. I will protect you and I will die protecting you." He replied instantly. Kagome's eyes snapped open once he said that. Was he... really willing to die for her? Kagome pulled her head back only to see the sincerity in Wilbur's eyes. Kagome felt tears appear in her eyes and she buried her face into his shirt once again, trying to keep her tears at bay. Kagome felt loved, and by her best friend's son nonetheless.

God. She didn't think it would be possible but she loves this boy even more.

()

Really wasn't sure what to type for this chapter, hahaha!


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the restaurant they had entered. The style was rather warm, making her feel welcome. The family all sat at a rather large table and Kagome sat next to Wilbur. She turned and smiled at him before noticing an empty seat.

"Is there someone else?" Kagome asked the dark-haired boy. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, just wait." He replied, earning a confused look from his girlfriend.

"Oookay?" Kagome raised her eyebrow before looking at the menu, humming quietly. That was when someone took the empty seat, making her look up. Kagome gasped at the rather elegant-looking man with dark hair. But she couldn't help but think he looked very familiar. He stared at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Kagome? God, Kagome, you're alive?" Once he spoke, Kagome immediately identified him.

"Goob!" She exclaimed, her eyes also wide. Goob looked at Cornelius for a bit before quickly turning to Kagome.

"We thought you were dead! I mean, we just saw a bit of rope attached to the ceiling and it wasn't rocket science to figure out what happened. The thing was, where was the body? Yet you're here!" Goob exclaimed, his eyes still wide. Kagome bit her lip.

"Y-you saw the rope?" She gulped quietly. Kagome cleared her throat before looking at the man. Wilbur moved his hand and rested it on her shoulder before looking at Goob.

"Mr Yagoobian, to explain what happened, I stopped her from killing herself and I brought her here. Thankfully, this won't alter our present." He informed, making Goob turn his gaze back to Kagome.

"Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, I didn't have a chance at getting adopted, for God's sake, I'm almost fourteen. You know it's difficult for teenagers to get adopted. I just... Lewis left, and then you got adopted, I just felt scared and hopeless." Kagome shook her head quickly, her hands clenching together.

"Discuss this later." Wilbur murmured, noticing the family members turning to the two with raised brows. Kagome gasped, looking at the Robinson family before smiling reassuringly.

"Everything's fine, don't worry! I'm... just glad to be with one of my friends." She insisted. The family laughed, muttering softly before turning back to their conversations. Kagome sighed in relief. Wilbur patted her back before kissing her forehead softly.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. Just calm down." He said, making Kagome nod.

"Okay." She sighed, smiling softly up at him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek gently and Wilbur smiled back. Kagome nudged him with her shoulder shyly, blushing. "Love you." Wilbur chuckled softly, turning his head fully to her.

"Love you too." He replied, tilting his head so it rested on top of hers.

"So wait, you're now dating our best friend's son?" Goob questioned. Kagome gave him a blank look.

"Shush, you're making me sound like a pedophile." She said, rolling her eyes. Goob laughed, shaking his head. "But yes, I am with Wilbur. Got a problem, Goob?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p' casually. Kagome laughed brightly, covering her mouth.

"So, how's baseball going for you?" She asked, crossing her arms and tilting her head. Goob grinned.

"It's going really well, actually. After that game I won a while back, I started getting a lot better at playing." He started to ramble. Kagome listened closely, nodding and smiling.

()

THIS was mostly a filler chapter as I have writer's block, goddamnit


End file.
